Robotboy
Robotboy is a British-French animated children's television series which is produced by French production company Alphanim for France 3 and Cartoon Network Europe, as well as the studios LuxAnimation and Cofinova 1. It was created and designed by Jan Van Rijsselberge and was directed in Alphanim's studio in Paris by Charlie Bean, who worked on other programs such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, and Samurai Jack. The series first aired in the United Kingdom on 1 November 2005 on Cartoon Network. It premiered in the United States on 28 December 2005 on Cartoon Network's "Sneak Peek Week" alongside other two Cartoon Network original series My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Ben 10, and adcquired Canadian YTVseries Zixx, as part of a "sneak peek" preview week for the network's new Saturday morning cartoon lineup that debuted on 14 January 2006. Reruns of the show are still airing in United Kingdom, France, Italy, the Netherlands, Belgium and Germany, as well in some Latin American countries like Venezuela and Colombia, but is no longer shown in Eastern Europe, the United States or Asian territories. Characters * Robotboy – The robot title character of the series is best friends with Tommy Turnbull. Robotboy has three modes: deactivated, activated, and superactivated. In his superactivated mode, Robotboy has a wide array of weapons at his disposal, but his main weapons are Gatling lasers. Robotboy had the following "modes": ** Deactivated – Robotboy's doll mode. In it, he's the smallest in size and he is not able to move or talk. However, he is seen lighting up his eyes and smiling in several episodes. Examples include "Traffic Slam", "Human Fist on Ice" and "Hair-A-Parent". ** Activated – While activated, Robotboy can talk, express emotions, fly, fight and use some special abilities, introduced throughout the series. ** Superactivated – Activated when Robotboy hits his hands together, increasing his size and overall strength greatly. He has the ability to shoot down enemies with various kinds of missiles and laser cannons. While superactivated, he cannot talk, although he produces growling-like noises while turned evil by Kamikazi in "Crying Time". * Tommy Turnbull – Robotboy's 10-year-old1 owner and human best friend. He acts as a role model and mentor/father figure to Robotboy and cares deeply for him. Unlike Gus, he is bright, sensible, kind and responsible, although he gets criticized by his parents for being rather weedy/not getting enough excersise. * Augustus "Gus"/"G-Man" Bachmann Turner – Tommy's overweight, rude, self-centered and dumb best friend. Despite coming from an Amish family, Gus is the black sheep of the bunch. He's obsessed with food and video games. Usually, it is his selfish nature that gets everyone into situations caused by Kamikaze. * Lola Mbola - 10-year-old Lola is the confident and smart daughter of a rich African ambassador. She can fly jet planes and control speedboats despite her age, and was secretly in love with Tommy (but would be devastated if he ever found out)." * Dr. Kamikazi – A small old man with thick glasses and a suit/bathrobe combo who is a self-proclaimed evil genius and the main antagonist of the show. He wishes to capture Robotboy to create a template for an army of super robots, with which he will be able to achieve his dastardly goal of world domination. Most of his henchmen have a large letter K on their uniforms, to show that they are on Dr. Kamikazi's side. He has had many pets, ranging from snakes to cats, but as a running gag they usually always hurt him. * Constantine – A fat hunchbacked hitman of Dr. Kamikazi who also is a master of sumo wrestling. He is a sensitive and none too threatening sidekick to Dr. Kamikazi who mainly acts as his muscle power as well as his assistant. Constantine is also a refined chef, being able to create dishes ranging from Sashimi to tapas. It was seen in one episode that Constantine used to be an orphan before working for Kamikazi. Despite being Japanese version of a hitman, Constantine can speak Spanish. He is also shown to be constantly pushed around and poorly treated by Kamikazi (even nearly getting killed by him in one episode), but yet he stays with him regardless as he feels he owes him his life for saving his. In one episode he was abruptly fired and replaced, but returned in the same episode as Kamikazi finally apologised. He is also shown to be compassionate to the Tommy Gang from time to time depending on the situation Kamikazi or he's in. * Donnie Turnbull– Tommy's older brother and secondary archenemy, he is a constant bully to every child in the neighborhood, including Gus and Tommy himself. He frequently calls people names, threatens them, beats them up etc., and yet despite this, Tommy still treats him as family. Some people exploit his attitude and poor intelligence for their benefit, usually Dr. Kamikazi. His bullying backfires in the third season after Robotboy tortures him when he decides to play hooky from school in order to humiliate, expose and possibly destroy Robotboy. * Kurt – A sadistic bully at Tommy's school, he has blonde hair and wears a hat. He constantly bullies Gus and Tommy, as well as any other kid he finds. His dad is a spy who has used Kurt to try and capture Robotboy. Tommy sometimes has outsmarted Kurt and his cronies by outwitting them, usually with Robotboy. They became less frequent adversaries of Tommy after he fought them all at once and won all by himself (even if he thought Robotboy was helping him). * Bambi - A Queen Bee esque character and Tommy's love interest. Despite being clearly out of his league and already having Kurt as a boyfriend. Tommy still attempts to get her attention despite being treated like he doesn't exist. She is shown to harbor some affection for him from time to time when the situation benefits Tommy's reputation, even if it usually goes against his Friends, especially Lola, who all tell him to stay away from her. * Björn Bjornson – A Swedish egotistical boy genius whose about Tommy's age and claims to be a greater genius than Professor Moshimo. He has his own prototype robot named Brother Björn or Björn-Bot. Both were first introduced in the episode of the same name – "Brother Björn". Their mission is to destroy Moshimo's creation – Robotboy, so Björn-Bot would remain the only fighting robot in the world. * Protoboy – Robotboy's evil brother, who was created by Moshimo in his earlier years, but later that same day he was stolen by young Kamikazi and Constantine and turned too evil to control. He was then forcibly deactivated by Constantine and stored in a large storage room inside of Kamikazi's quarters in Kaziland until he was saved by Robotboy. His first appearance was in episode "Brother", but he returned in episode "The Old Switcharobot" and was later permanently destroyed by Robotboy in "The Return of Robotgirl" – the last episode of the series. He also has the ability to superactivate just like Robotboy, but the cannon built into his left arm is static and cannot be switched with an arm or another weapon. Robotboy was seen superactivated in Protoboy's body in "The Old Switcharobot" but his cannon was damaged because Protoboy (in Robotboy's body) had removed some of its parts prior to the body switch. * Klaus Von Affenkugel – A super rich man from Germany with Extreme Myopathy, who wants to use Robotboy's parts to replace his own. He has been pushed around, harassed, beat up and abused by virtually everybody he knew since Childhood because of his disease. Because of his deformity, Klaus is carried around by his Bodyguard, Colleague, Assistant and Best Friend, a giant orangutan named Ludwig, the only living being who truly cared about him in his time of need. * Principal Dr Freeman Coldpepper - Tommy's Principal and nemesis. She is a liar and is obsessed with toys due to never being allowed to play with them as a child, instead having to make her own dolls out of tin foil and chicken bones. She abuses her position as principal to confiscate toys and play with them herself. She later returns for revenge to ruin Robotboy's cliffhanger and play with him forever. * Felonious Hexx - a famous magician who got fired and had his career ruined after getting ridiculed and humiliated by Gus during his performance, and ever since he's been a recurring villain from time to time. From one job to another, he's always ready to get back at Gus and/or possibly kill him given the chance. Though the Tommy Gang know Gus deserves it, they always rescue him from Felonious because he's their friend. * Kurt's Father - He's a Secret Agent who strives to take Robotboy to reproduce him so he can use him for Government Means. Although his name is never mentioned, he's shown to be in a very low tier in his position. His base is located in the Transamerica Pyramid. * Brani-yak – A super intelligent Yak given a new brain by Professor Moshimo, because he has been made fun of for being incredibly stupid. After Moshimo gave him a Brain Transplant, he became even more isolated and poorly treated from the rest of the herd for being too intelligent. Then Moshimo encouraged this behaviour because he didn't think it was a problem. After disappearing for a few decades, he seeks revenge for being ostracised from his herd, and being mistreated by Moshimo time and time again. * Jumping Kids — Tommy's best friends. They are straight, thin, tall and bendy. They are the jumping kids of the Ball Kids and Swinging Kids. * Ball Kid 1 — He's a round flamming, blue circle with light blue circles, who is one of Tommy's best friends. * Ball Kid 2 — He's a squashed rectangle, red square with light red squares, who is one of the member of Tommy's best friends. * Swinging Kid 1 — He's an orange chicken-like creature with a red patch of hair, who is the member of the WB. * Swinging Kid 2 — She's a aqua-green wombat-like creature with Mary Jane shoes, who is the member of the WB. Rating TV-Y7 on Bloo Cartoons